El secreto
by Anngel
Summary: Un secreto que se esconde bajo el agua y que camina conmigo a donde voy, un secreto que es una bendición, pero también puede ser una maldición. El pasado en una gran carga.
1. Chapter 1

Volviendo por estos lados, después de no mucho con una nueva historia. Va a ser mi primera incursión en fics de Pokemón y va como un pequeño regalo a una muy buena escritora como lo es Sirena Misty.

Espero les agrade mi nuevo proyecto y pronto estaré actualizando y dándole termino a mis otros fics.

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Prologo**

No se podía borrar de la cabeza aquella escena, segundo tras segundo, volvía a su cabeza aquella voz tan dulce y deliciosa.

Se suponía que iban a ser unas lindas y excitantes vacaciones, se había decidido a confesar su amor, ese que lo carcomía desde su separación, en esos momentos él sabía que sus destinos se unirían en algún momento, por eso su corazón continuo viajando y cumpliendo metas.

Al fin el momento había llegado, comenzó buscándola en la alberca, sabía que la hallaba ahí siempre deslizándose entre las aguas con majestuosidad. Continuó su búsqueda tras el primer intento fallido al voltearse escucho una voz… Era un delicado sonido, que lo envolvía a seguir las notas que se iban dibujando en su cabeza, tras el pasar de los minutos, esa voz… esa voz… La había escuchado con anterioridad, pero donde… Volvió su cabeza y ahí estaba, era una criatura delgada, de largos cabellos dorados, de piel clara, jugaba en el agua con su cola…

¿Cola?, como un relámpago cruzó su mente, ella advirtió su presencia y en un segundo, se había lanzado al agua, el corrió para verla desaparecer en la profundidad.

Aun para él esto era extraño, su vida se había desarrollado entre viajes, rodeado de criaturas extrañas, como los pokemons legendarios, pero nunca con una criatura mitológica, se dirigió rápido a la única parte que podía ayudarlo con su problema, la biblioteca del hotel, buscó en las estanterías – **Señorita, me puede decir donde encuentro a las sirenas **– la joven de la biblioteca rió, y le indicó el sector de mitología en el pasillo del final – **Gracias - ** y la joven se sonrojó.

Buscó entre los libros, mitología, mitología… Ateniense… Romana… Griega, por fin la encontraba, ahora… ciudades… Panteón… Mitos… ¡Genial!, podría averiguar algo más…

…_Las__sirenas__(en__griego antiguo__, Σειρήν__Seirến__, 'encadenado', relacionado quizá con el__sánscrito__Kimera__, '__quimera__') son seres fabulosos, originarios de la__mitología griega__y ampliamente extendidos en las narraciones fantásticas de la literatura occidental, cuya función y representación han variado con el tiempo._

_Aunque en su forma original eran genios marinos híbridos de mujer y__ave__, posteriormente la representación más común las describe como hermosas mujeres con cola de__pez__en lugar de piernas. _

_El primer testimonio escrito que se tiene de ellas es su mención en la__Odisea__de__Homero__. Sin embargo, ya figuraban con la citada forma en las representaciones artísticas más antiguas de Grecia, muchas de las cuales son monumentos y ofrendas funerarios. Se deduce así su presumible vínculo con el__otro mundo__, unido al frecuente uso__iconográfico__de los seres alados para representar a los espíritus de los difuntos._

**Interesante, un poco más de lectura no me vendrá mal** – Se dirigió a la encargada de la biblioteca y le indico el libro que se llevaría.

…_En época preclásica comenzaron ya a asimilar, aunque nunca plenamente, ciertos aspectos aislados de otras__ninfas__como las __náyades__o las__nereidas__: en concreto, la asociación más o menos directa con el medio líquido y la fatalidad de su atractivo. Náyades y nereidas resultaban __**letales para los hombres debido a su naturaleza acuática**__, si bien eran normalmente benéficas y les prestaban ayuda; en cambio, las sirenas adquirieron un carácter maligno de matiz monstruoso, pues el influjo irresistible de su__**…canto…- **_**Ella sin quererlo es un sirena** -_ llevaba intencionadamente a la perdición. Las naves que se acercaban a su isla acababan estrellándose contra las rocas y ellas devoraban a los marineros, dejando la costa repleta de huesos._

Comenzó a divagar, recordó cuando Misty protagonizó la Sirenita en el gimnasio celeste, como se escuchaba su linda voz y como terminó el espectáculo, con la intervención del equipo Roquet. Continuó su lectura mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, para llegar a la alberca.

_En Medio Oriente__: Las primeras historias conocidas sobre sirenas aparecieron en__Asiria__, antes del 1000 AC. El hecho de representarlas con medio cuerpo de pez se debe a la leyenda referida por__Diodoro Sículo__en la que__Derceto__ofendió a__Venus__y entonces la diosa le inspiró amor hacia un pastor. De este amor nació una niña,__Semíramis__, que llegaría a ser reina de __Babilonia__. Después de nacer su hija, también por obra de Venus, acabó el amor. Derceto, llena de ira, abandonó a su hija, hizo matar al hombre a quien había amado y se arrojó al agua dispuesta a suicidarse, lo que los dioses no permitieron. Así dio origen a su morfología anfibia. Esta diosa__Derceto__es muy similar a la figura de__Atargatis__la diosa siria con forma de sirena a la cual los peces le eran consagrados. La diosa fue adorada en templos en los que había grandes estanques, y, puesto que era la deidad que gobernaba los mares, sus sacerdotes solían vender licencias de pesca a los marineros…_

**Podrían venderme una licencia, para pescarla, sería más fácil que decirle mis sentimientos, mujer me traes loco – **Siguió leyendo mientras la brisa golpeaba su rostro.

_En China__: En algunos cuentos antiguos, las sirenas son una especie cuyas lágrimas se convierten en perlas preciosas. Las sirenas también pueden tejer un material muy valioso que no solo es ligero sino también hermoso y transparente. Debido a esto, los pescadores siempre tenían ganas de agarrarlas, pero el canto de las sirenas lo dificultaba. En otras leyendas chinas, las sirenas son unas criaturas maravillosas, hábiles y versátiles y estaba mal visto que los pescadores quisieran capturarlas._

**Aunque me lo prohibieran, capturaría de todas formas a mi sirena… Mi sirena, suena hermoso – **Tras él se sintieron unos pasos, un cuerpo femenino se acercó a su rostro quedando a su lado a plena altura para leer el contenido del libro – **No conocía esa faceta tuya Ketchun – **Sonrió con ganas y por instinto la abrazó y la trajo hacia si – **Te leeré, para que no creas que soy un inculto… Ahora sólo me instruyo sobre mitología griega.**

_Es famosa en Cantabria la historia de __La Sirenuca__, una sirena que antes fue humana. Su madre, harta de que la desobedeciera para ir a los acantilados, gritó "Permita Dios que te vuelvas pez", y así sucedió. Desde entonces, alerta con su canto a los marineros de que se acercan peligrosamente a los acantilados. Esta es una de las pocas sirenas completamente buenas de la mitología europea._

**Es una linda leyenda - ** Ella se apoyó sobre mi pecho – **Si lo es, me gustaría que tu fueras una sirena, para tenerte siempre en mi mar - **Ella se sonrojó y él, en un atrevimiento de sus labios, los cruzo a los de ella – **Ya no quiero vivir lejos de ti Sirena Misty, ya no quiero – **La doncella marina, derramo unas lagrimas, mientras que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa sincera – **Jamás pensé que fueras a ser tan romántico – **y el respondió – **Jamás pensé que fueras una dama… - **Sobre la misma se arrepintió de sus dichos, pero ya era tarde, su cabeza estaba enterrada en la alberca y ella se aleja a pasos de gorila del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Capitulo 1 "Y así quedaron las cosas"**

Yo la miraba y ella devolvía la mirada, estábamos frente a frente, sólo una mesa nos separaba, realmente esto parecía un juego de ajedrez, si yo movía mi mano, ella automáticamente hacía al parecido, llevábamos un par de horas en esa situación. Era tal lo tenso de la situación que terminó por colmarme – **Vale amor, tu ganas, la fiesta será en la piscina del gimnasio – **En su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y yo por fin pude respirar, con eso sellábamos el último detalle de nuestra boda.

Luego de mi declaración estrellada en las vacaciones, ella acepto ser mi esposa y yo prometí cuidarla siempre y adorarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera ese estúpido de Gary, que intentó quitarme a mi sirena – **Sirena, ¿ahora podemos relajarnos un poco y hacer un pequeño viaje a la costa?** – Mi sugerencia fue bien acogida y depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios, cada día estaba más loco por ella.

Al llegar la tarde estaba exquisita, el sol golpeaba con fuerza y no había mejor lugar para estar que en el agua helada. Ahí fue donde la conocí y donde la perdí – **Ketchum o mejor dicho señor Tom Ate, últimamente has estado muy callado y pensativo – **Tomé su mano y la besé – **La verdad es que sí, muchos recuerdos se arruman en mi cabeza y no quiero volver a perderte – **Ella sonrió y se paró de súbito, se lanzó al agua y yo un poco más tímido, esperé a que saliera para darme el gusto de verla emerger… treinta segundos… un minuto, algo andaba mal, me lancé al agua de la laguna y vi en el fondo una luz, me atraía poco a poco, pero una cola me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era ella nuevamente esa mujer con cola de pez… Una sirena, pude ver su majestuosidad y ese largo cabello dorado. Era mi oportunidad si era un Pokemón, tenía que ser mío, aunque Misty se pusiera celosa –**Charizard, Giro fuego – **Vi como la sirena era envuelta en el fuego de Charizard, él era mi orgullo –**¡Poke-bola atrapa!**- Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba bajo el agua… Todo se oscureció.

**¡Ash! – **Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara – **¿Misty que hice? – **Ella me abrazó y me sostuvo en su pecho – **Bueno a parte de intentar ahogarte, no mucho – **Era cierto, su humor ácido jamás iba a cambiar, vi a Charizard poner caras raras y apuntar a mi sirena, cuando estiró su mano y le dijo vuelve – **Creo que a Charizard también le afecto el agua, dejémoslos descansar – **No le pude rebatir nada, su cabello se veía tan hermoso húmedo y resbalando por sus curvas, tan largo, tan hermoso como el de ese Pokemón que quiero para mí – **Y ese Pokemón – **Ella me observo de forma extraña, expresión que no pude descifrar - **¿Qué Pokemón mi vida? – **No quise seguir hablando, tal vez ella no lo había visto – **Misty, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir del agua?, de verdad me preocupé… - **sonrió y me dio la mano – **Vamos Ketchum, ya es tardey tenemos que volver.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::A&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Tú crees que le contará en algún momento a Ash – **Las hermanas de la Misy se habían juntado a tomar el té – **No lo sé Deisy, pero si van a ser marido y mujer, en algún momento se lo tendrá que decir –** Violet, tomó la tasa en sus manos y degustó el líquido café – **Hay que dejar que tome sus propias decisiones, ya está bastantemente adulta – **Lily aun dudativa se atrevió a decir – **Ash es de confianza… Pero no creen que es riesgoso – **las tres se miraron y Violet habló nuevamente – **Esperemos que sí.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::A&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**En el nombre de Arceus, los declaro compañeros, para toda la vida – **Los aplausos no paraban, Misty es una hermosa dama, su vestido celeste que iba a dar a sus tobillos, un lazo ancho, de raso que ajustaba linda figura y terminaba en un listón, su roja cabellera cubría hasta su hombro, por un moño alto que dejaba caer rizos en cascadas, para terminar un tacón del mismo color del raso y un maquillaje natural. El novio iba en los mismos todos celestes, con un traje de cola, la faja y el corbatín, también de raso, hacían lucir a la pareja brillante – **Una boda no tradicional, para un pareja tan dispareja como combinar a un Pokemón roca, con uno agua – **Esas eran las amables palabras que Gary nos regalaba, Dawn no asistió a mi boda, se justificó diciendo que no podría sonreír mientras el amor de su vida, se iba con un pez, me sacó de mis cavilaciones escuchar – **El ramo de flores, para las solteronas – **puedo decir que no todas las mujeres presentes les cayó en gracias el comentario de Lily, pero al final resultó, fue May quien luego de una riña, se quedó con las rosas azules, luego abordamos a Charizard, quien aún miraba con temor a Misty y nos fuimos volando, y que más… Aquí estamos disfrutando nuestra luna de miel.

**Que hermosa sorpresa querido solos por un mes y en… Una isla en medio del océano… (o.o)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Capítulo 2, parte 1 de 4 "Treinta días con Misty"**

**Que hermosa sorpresa querido solos por un mes y en… Una isla en medio del océano… - **Juro que lo amo… Pero a veces con gusto lo casaría y ocuparía su piel para cubrirme del frio. Que mejor ocurrencia que un mes de luna de miel en una isla paradisiaca, nada de malo en eso, pero un mes en una isla paradisiaca y famosa por sus Pokemón insectos de gran tamaño - **Ash vas a quedar viudo.**

Día uno "El lado amable de mi esposa"

**Vamos Misty, velo por el lado amable, es una isla hermosa –** Sólo lo miré y repliqué – **Llena de insectos y sabes que a tu esposa, NO LE GUSTAN LOS INSECTOS – **agachó su cabeza – **No lo hice con mala intención – **suspiré – **Lo sé amor, tu nada hace con malas intención, y se puede saber quién te dijo de la existencia de esta isla –** él miró al cielo – **bueno, fue Dawn – **nota mental, hacer carne picada a Dawn una vez que vuelva – **Y no podemos cambiar de isla por lo menos – **comenzó poco a poco a alejarse – **Vida… El barco que nos recogerá, sólo pasa una vez al mes… - **saqué de mi cinturón – **Gyarados hiper rayo.**

Día dos "Soy tan afortunado"

Una momia en un cuarto con una pelirroja al lado – **Me das agua vida – **La mujer toma el vaso y lo apunta - **me… me… metapod… waaaaaaaaaa!… Gyarados Lanza llamas!.**

Día tres "Un momento"

**Misty, por fa apúrate, necesito ocupar el baño –** esto es una locura, por más que busqué evitar lo que ocurre, no puedo, no me puedo mostrar así ante él- **Dame un momento ya salgo mi querida momia.**

Día cuatro "Tal vez hoy"

**Ups!, parece que me demoré un poco – **y ahí estaba él, afuera del baño dormido, aunque no crean, para mí era un pequeña frustración que lleváramos cuatro días de matrimonio y ni un beso no hayamos dado, pero él se lo había buscado. Me tiré un rato en la cama, a ver si esta vez, no aparecía ningún insecto, lo vi pararse entrar al baño y salir, se dirigía a la cama – **Aun estas molesta – **Me di la vuelta y le di la espalda – **Un poco – **se tendió tras de mí y puso su mano en mi cintura – **Sé que a veces soy muy ingenuo, incluyo ahora que Dawn, me dio la idea de traerte acá, a sabiendas que odias los insectos, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo hizo para fastidiarte un poco y yo lo pasé por alto, sólo deseaba estar lejos del montón de locos, Gary por un lado, lejos de Brock y sus conquistas diarias, sin el Equipo Rocket, que aunque ahora sean un par de enamorados, siguen intentando llevarse a nuestros Pokemóns – **Hundió su cabeza en mi pelo y me atrajo hacía él – **Tal vez me hubiera gustado que dejaras a Gyarados en pueblo Paleta, para evitarme las quemaduras o las fracturas, pero ya no se puede evitar – **Me dio la vuelta lentamente y me robó un beso - **¿Qué tal si volvemos a empezar? – **no pude evitar reír ante el comentario, pero asentí – **Hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, por error rompí tu bicicleta, te prometo que algún día te la devolveré – **comenzó a hacerme cosquillas – **Ya basta, no importa como hayan sido las cosas, aunque seas un estúpido te amo y no puedo evitar – **acaricié su frente y él me dijo – **No lo evites – **tras ellos me devoró la boca de un beso y sus caricias se hicieron más profundas, nuestras miradas se cruzaban y nuestro alientos cada vez eran más cálidos.

Juro que la amo, estaba como hace mucho, degustando el sabor de su boca, de su cuello – **A… - **Que fabuloso, por el sonido que salía de sus cuerdas bocales, le encantaba lo que hacía – **A… A… - **levanté mi cabeza y quite el pelo de su rostro – **Yo sé que te gustan mis besos – **pero su rostro era de espanto – **Accergol!, Gyarados hiper rayo!.**

Día cinco "Descubriéndote"

Cinco días con sus respectivas noches y recién hoy podemos dormir juntos en la cama. Él estaba dormido profundamente, luego que corrió todo el día escapando de los rayos de mi dragón marino y se dedicó a cerrar cada una de las puertas y las ventanas, para que pudiera dormir tranquila, sin miedo a despertar con un insecto cerca de mí. Debo reconocer que aunque lo conozco desde hace ya casi 12 años, nunca me había detenido a mirarlo tan tranquilamente, sin sonrojarme. Lo primero que vi, fue una cicatriz cerca de cabello, en el lado izquierdo, tal vez fui yo, en una de las tantas veces que le di por la cabeza, cuando me molestaba. Su pelo negro, era perfecto para su piel tostada – **Eres tan tu – **Seguí recorriendo su anatomía, otra cicatriz en un pecho y recordé cuando Mew y Mewtwo convirtieron en piedra a mi amado… Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho – **No quiero perderte, no de nuevo – **Besé su frente y lo abracé, el correspondió y yo lo seguí observando, su perfil es único, esta vez haré lo posible porque ningún bicho nos moleste y por fin podamos darnos el uno al otro – **Señor Ate – **Bostezó y se dirigió a mí – **Dígame Señorita Choa – **mordí su mentón – **Quiero ser la Señora Ate – **Él besó mis labios y nos fundimos en su beso, sé que una mujer debe llevar la delantera, pero esta vez no pude, me fundí en su piel, esta vez fui una mariposa.

**Un desayuno para mi hermosa sirena… Que navega en las sabanas de mi mar, me llama con su canto y hace que me sumerja en su más profunda intimidad – **estaba roja, su pelo color zanahoria se esparcía por la cama, a medias la manta cubría su cuerpo y a medias me dejaba ver su tersa y pálida piel – **Parece que los rayos de mi dragón han hecho de ti un hombre romántico – **sólo rio, para dejar la bandeja a mis pies y treparse sobre mi cuerpo - **¿Vida tienes hambre? – **Antes de indicar, saqué el flequillo de sus ojos, para observar su cabello azabache – **un poco – **comenzó respirando en mi pecho, descubriendo mis senos, posando sus labios en mi vientre – **Sabes, yo tengo mucha, hambre y la voy a saciar ahora… Estas a mi merced.**

Día Seis "El juego"

**Un… Dos… Tres… Salí – **había encargado el salón principal del hotel, me lo concedieron porque era época baja y los siguientes huéspedes llegarían en 24 días más. Le propuse a mi esposa que jugáramos todo el día, ya durante la mañana había sido el rol de marido y mujer, que por cierto lo disfrute (:3), luego me había tocado pintar… Y ahora me tocaba contar, busqué bajo las mesas y nada, sobre el escenario y nada, miré al techo y tampoco nada, eso sólo significaba una cosa, el armario al final de la estancia – **Donde podrá estar mi sirena – **escuché risitas – **no creo que esté dentro de este armario, sería muy notorio –** abrí las puertas súbitamente y algo corrió detrás de mí – **Un, dos, tres por mí – **maldición, me había ganado nuevamente – **Señora Ketchun, que jugamos ahora – **ella me miró de forma graciosa y con mirada de maliciosa – **Te parece tiro al blanco. **

Día siete "El secreto"

Entre corriendo a la habitación, sin golpear la puerta – **Misty me contaron que hay un sector de la isla donde no hay insectos – **estaba desmayada con un ariados sobre ella, me acerqué, le saqué al pobre insecto de encima y la llevé a dar una baño – **Yo creo vida, que te gustará despertar, en el agua tibia, con sales y espuma, piel con piel con tu esposa… A ver si hoy podemos **– Llené la bañera, tomé las sales naturales, prendí el sistema de espuma, el agua estaba tibia y me di el gusto de desabrochar sus pantalones, sacarlos, ver sus piernas delgadas, levanté su polera y la vi en sostén y bragas… Vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, estaba rojo y aun me faltaba ropa por sacar – **Vamos Ash, es tu esposa… Esposa que tiene un gyarados y lo ocupa en ti, como quien pela una papa – **Tragué saliva – **Mejor la sumerjo con ropa interior – **besé su frente y la sumergí en el agua…

Una luz dorada vi frente a mí, me cegó los ojos, poco a poco los fui abriendo, unos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban… Era Mysti, pero tenía, el cabello dorado, como aquella mujer que vi, en las vacaciones – **Eras tu… - **de a poco una cola de pez fue emergiendo de la espuma – **Ash – **estaba en shock, Misty era la sirena, aquella que ataqué con Charizard, eso me quería decir mi Pokemón, ella me ocultaba algo – **Ash déjame explicar – **No pude mirarla más, salí súbitamente del departamento.

_**Es casi imposible negarse cuando la inspiración llega, y este fue el caso… No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, al menos esta historia… Por ahora los dejo con la parte cómica y con la parte seria… Descubrió el secreto. **_

_**Atte. Anngel**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Capítulo 3, parte 2 de 4 "Treinta días con Misty"**

Día ocho "No existen respuesta"

Cuando logré ser yo nuevamente, salí del cuarto de baño y no había nadie. La noche ya caía en nuestra habitación y el aun no volvía, el reloj daba las ocho. Di mil vueltas, fui por un vaso de agua y cuando lo bebía la odie, aquel líquido de color transparente que en parte me daba la vida, hoy era lo que más detestaba – **y si él jamás quiere volver conmigo – **intenté sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, pero no podía – **Ash… yo…**

El reloj era mi enemigo, no había pasado ni dos minutos desde que miré la hora nuevamente, mi vista estaba fija en el sucesor de cronos, poco a poco el cansancio me gano y cerré mis ojos por un minuto.

Día nueve "Silencio"

Luego de salir del departamento, mis piernas me llevaron a lo más alto de la isla, millones de preguntas en el mundo y yo sólo me hacía una - **¿Por qué ella me había ocultado algo así? – **como no me di cuenta antes, esa voz que desde un comienzo supe que era de ella, la gracia cuando nadaba, la violencia en su actuar, era todo de ella y yo el muy ingenuo, no lo logré detectar. Miré al cielo, calculé que ya eran las tres o cuatro de la madrugada - **¿Y si un insecto entró a la habitación y ella está asustada? – **tenía que volver lo antes posible, Misty me necesitaba, apuré mis pasos, aun si saber que tenía que decir.

Cuando entré en la habitación ella estaba dormida sobre el sofá, la posé en mis brazos, con gran vacío en mi cabeza y la dejé sobre la cama, yo aún no tenía sueño y necesita pensar… ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?.

Una brisa golpeaba mi rostro, el lugar estaba fresco, temía que al abrir los ojos, él no estuviera ahí, que de verdad hubiera desaparecido y esa maldita isla llena de insecto se lo hubiese tragado, me levanté rápido cuando ese pensamiento inundó mi ser – **¡Ash! – **Ahí estaba mi moreno, con su cuerpo recargado en el sofá, su mano sujetaba su cabeza y su mirada estaba fija en los árboles que crecían inmutables fuera de la habitación, su pelo se movía con el viento – **Vida yo tengo que explicar lo que paso –** él no respondía, sólo se acomodaba para seguir mirando afuera – **Yo no sabía de mi condición hasta hace muy poco… Yo… - **él se paró del sillón y fue hasta mí, cerró mi boca con un beso y pasó directo al baño.

Día diez "Más silencio"

Me estaba volviendo loca, es como haberme casado con una persona muda, desde que me desperté ayer, no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra, solo me sonríe y se dedica a sacar los insectos de la habitación. Cada vez que le intento hablar del tema, se queda mirando fijo alguna parte de la casa o me ofrece algo para comer, pero todo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra – **Ketchun, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer el papel de mudo? – **Me ha mirado nuevamente, me ha sonreído y se ha metido a la cocina.

**Esta vez Ash, me vas a escuchar o dejo de llamarme Misty – **deslizó su falda hasta que cayó al suelo, sacó su blusa, luego su ropa interior y así como Arceus la creó en este mundo, caminó decidida hasta la cocina, sin duda el lugar favorito de su esposa – **Por favor me puedes mirar – **el joven Ketchum dio la vuelta y la observó, su boca se abrió y la miraba con asombro… Sus pómulos se enrojecieron y se atragantó con el juego que estaba tomando – **Ahora ¿si me vas a escuchar? – **Cerró sus ojos y se acercó, tomo sus hombros, la abrazó… Ella sintió que algo mojaba su piel desnuda, él se alejó y sus hombros fueron cubiertos por una manta, él salió de la habitación y tras ella se sintió la puerta principal.

Día once "El dolor del silencio"

Ya no sabía que intentar para que él me hablara, parecía que de verdad un maldito Pokemón insecto le hubiera picado la lengua. Me encontraba enrollada en la cama, intentaba saber qué diablos miraba por esa ventana, cada vez que pasaba horas mirando a ella, solo vi un metapod que se cubría lentamente para su evolución. Cuando él entró, yo aún estaba en la cama, llevó a cabo el mismo ritual de todos los días, un beso en mi frente, una baso por agua y se acomodó a mirar por la ventana - **¿Tal es tu rabia que aún no me quieres hablar?, llevas 4 días en completo silencio, como si yo no existiera, ya sé que me equivoque… Pero tengo miedo que ya no quieras estar conmigo y todo lo que ha costado que me digas que me amas se vaya al carajo… Te esperé tanto tiempo y ahora… ¡! Ya no soporto tu silencio! – **Salí corriendo de ese lugar, ya se estaba haciendo insoportable el encierro y su silencio, mis pies me llevaron cerca de un acantilado, el mar se veía tan acogedor, sabía que un caída desde esa distancia podía ser la muerte para cualquiera, menos para mí… **- El gran secreto de la familia Waterflower, después de los 13 años no vuelves a ser normal… Ese fue el gran motivo de porque no pude volver a viajar, de porque mis hermanas me hicieron regresar al gimnasio con la excusa de que se habían ganado un viaje, no es más que otra gran mentira… Debí haber confiado en ti… - **Cuando regresé a la habitación me di cuenta que él ni siquiera, se había preocupado, estaba acostado mirando al techo. 

Día doce "Perdida"

Con lo ocurrido el día de ayer, ya había cruzado la línea… Tenía a su Dragón marino con ella, así que si decidía irse en eventualidad, lo podía hacer sin preocupaciones, aun así en su corazón algo le decía que podían corregir las cosas y si no era así asegurarse que él no iba a decir nada de su secreto.

Lo encontró como siempre en aquel sofá, mirando quien sabe Dios por la ventana - **Ash, ya sé que no me vas a hablar, pero quería decirte que… - **con lágrimas en los ojos **- Si decides que ya no estemos juntos, yo me iré de la Isla y sólo te pido que no le digas a nadie mi secreto… - **Él la observó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la llevó hasta el sillón y se sentó junto a ella, la posó sobre sus piernas y se quedó ahí observando el vacío.

Día trece "Una palabra"

No sabe cuantas horas estuvo ahí, sentada en sus piernas y cobijada por sus brazos, sólo supo que ahí estaba y había dormido profundamente. Al despertar, Ash aun estaba, la acariciaba y un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, hicieron que ella reaccionara – **Te amo tanto… ****Me siento culpable… Cuando vi, las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos y en tus piernas, pensé que había sido alguna mala maniobra en la cocina… Pero al verte en la bañera, y saber que fui yo quien las provocó, no he dejado de culparme, no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza **- El hombre por fin pronunciaba palabra, pero ella jamás pensó que era por eso su silencio - **Ash… - **Él joven levantó la falda de su compañera y comenzó a besar marca por marca, luego a los brazos y luego la enfrentó - **No pude evitar tener rabia, se suponía que confiabas en mí… Se suponía que yo era tu guardián… - **En esos momento no supo qué decir, ahora se debatía ella, lo que en estos días de silencio le carcomía la cabeza -** Entiéndeme, que pasa si por algún motivo alguien desea capturarme… - **el moreno la miró con rabia – **Yo soy y seré por siempre tu protector, escúchame, y te lo juro por Arceus y por todos los hijos que tendremos, que nadie les hará daño – **no pudieron con la pena y ambos lloraron amargamente por unos instantes.

Día catorce "Cuéntame"

**Cuéntame, como fue que pasó – **Una vez más despertaba en sus brazos, pero esta ves con sus dulces palabras, lejos del mutismo de los días anteriores – **Por parte de madre viene la maldición – **él se sentó y la acurrucó cual bebe – **Mi padre un investigador Pokemón, la encontró en uno de sus viajes y bueno, el amor es ciego, yo lo comprobé – **al principio la cara de Ash, no fue de risa, pero ella se la contagió en un par de minutos – **Continua – **se acomodó y continuó con su historia – **Cuando Daisy cumplió los 13 vino el catástrofe en la familia, no debo haber tenido más de 5 años, fue cuando mis padre murieron en el accidente… Daisy, Lily y Vaiolet, solo se transforman, bajo la luz de luna, mientras que mi especie es más rara aun y cada vez que toco el agua, termino de sirena… - **en un movimiento rápido el vertió el agua que tenía a su lado en el velador y ella en un cerrar de ojos era una Sirena – ¡**Idiota!, ¿porque has hecho esto? – **Él la beso intensamente y le susurró al oído - ** Solo quería saber lo que era besar una sirena.**

_**Si Ash es un plato…A estas altura, pensaba que un pokemón insecto le había picado la lengua, pero no… No fue Así.**_

_**Agradecida de los que leen, en especial a Sirena Misty y a **__**Red'n'Yellow**__**.**_

_**Saludines :3 **_

_**Atte. Anngel**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Capítulo 4, part "Treinta días con Misty"**

Día quince "Peligro"

No podía obviar el hecho de haber despertado entre sus brazos, sin miedo a que él se enterara de algo más, ya sabía todo de mí, estaba desnuda literalmente ante él, me agradaba sentir su calor bajo mi cuerpo y estar juntos, creo que jamás desee algo así antes. Adoraba esos momentos de serenidad mirando su descansar.

El día anterior, luego de solucionar el problema que nos aquejaba, me llevó a la orilla de la ventana – **Haz visto que todos estos días he mirado por la ventana – **Ella afirmo – **Es simple, tenía rabia conmigo mismo, así que me prometí, igual como lo hice, cuando pedí tu mano, esperar a que aquel metapod, saliera de su capullo, para que floreciera igual como lo está haciendo nuestro amor – **A veces Ash era un tipo demasiado romántico, eso adoraba del…

Esta mañana me desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, la misma que tenía él, me acerqué a su rostro, para besarlo cuando su voz melodiosa, me hizo querer asesinarlo – **No Dawn… besos… mmmm – **crujieron mis nudillos – **Gyarados, ¡híper rayo!.**

Día dieciséis "Fantasmas"

**Vamos mi vida, de verdad no recuerdo que estaba soñando – **Misty en la cocina gruñía, peor que un Charizard, la veía tirar fuego – **Dile eso a Dawn, posiblemente ella si te crea – **Suspiró, se acercó como soldado Romano, detrás de su escudo y la abrazó – **Ash… Como fueron tus viajes con Dawn… Conozco a May y sé que a ella le gustabas y todo, pero no sé porque Dawn no me gusta – **posó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa y la apretó por la cintura – **tuvimos buenos momentos, aventuras peligrosas, es más podría decir que son igual de celosas – **ese comentario poco le agrado a la peliroja – **he, he, antes que me golpees, te cuento porque lo digo, recuerdo que un día en que estábamos pescando, ella se dio cuenta del anzuelo y del pañuelo que me habías dado, ella intento verlos y yo se lo impedí, no quería que nadie diluyera mis amados tesoros – **ella se relajó y se dejó cargar – **Yo voy a terminar con la comida, te parece si después de comer, vallamos a ese lado de la isla, ¿dónde no hay insectos? – **dijo él sin mayor preocupación, la sentó sobre la mesa y ella volvió a preguntar - **¿hubo alguien que llamara tú atención? – **el despreocupadamente mientras cortaba las verduras respondió – **si hubo, recuerdas a ¿Duplica? – **A Misty se le descompuso el rostro – **Sí, a ella la encontraba hermosa, años más tarde la vi y no puedo describir lo que sentí al verla – **la mujer en la mesa se sentía extraña al comienzo, luego se molestó mucho más al escuchar las declaraciones – **recuerdo otra chica en mis viajes… Ann.. Anngel o algo así, ella, bueno ella fue, ¿Cómo lo podríamos decir?, algo más ¿deseable?, si esa es la palabra – **el tronar de las mandíbulas debió advertirle lo que ocurría, pero el porfiado continuo hablando – **A ella le di mi primer beso – **La guinda de la torta sin duda… - **Está bien, basta de recordarme que anduve como idiota detrás tuyo y apoyándote en todo, mientras él… - **apretó sus puños – **andaba con no sé qué diablo enredando sus colas – **recién ahí se dio cuenta que había hablado de más – **Misty… - **la dejó ir, mientras que en su cabeza hacía el clic de que lo había arruinado nuevamente. 

Día diecisiete "Fantasma naranja"

Tímidamente entró en la habitación, la idea que hoy, si o si la iba a sacar de esa cabaña, una rosa azul en sus manos y se sentía el hombre más afortunado y más valiente del mundo – **hermosa Gyarados pelirrojo, cariño ¿Aun está molesta? – **su voz era un hilo de delicada porcelana – **no ya no estoy molesta, sólo tengo pena, este secreto me impidió que vigilara más de cerca de ti – **él busco sus labios, ella lo esquivó, el volvió con insistencia y ella juntó sus narices – **Eres hermosa – **su respiración la hizo reír – **Ahora cuéntame tu Misty… Alguien antes que ¿yo? – **Era el momento de la venganza - **sí, recuerdo que Rudy quiso que me quedara con él, en isla Trobita – **los ojos de Ash se abrieron como dos huevos fritos – **¿Qué quiso qué? – **Se enrollo al costado de la cama con una gran nube negra**- y el segundo fue – **Un suspiro – **Gary… él sí que me trataba como merecía, yo era su reina – **el entrenador se sentía peor que Brock después de dejar a la Doctora Iby - **¿Con que moral me reclamas, lo de Anngel, si tu suspirabas por Gary? – **Un trueno se sintió en la lejanía, pronto comenzaba a llover y ambos héroes seguían cara a cara, gruñendo como dos fieras – **Yo jamás besé a ninguno de los dos – **fue la sentencia, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, bajo la lluvia infame.

Esta vez sería distinto, la perseguiría hasta dar con ella, la noche se acercaba y sabía que si el agua tocaba su cuerpo, más de algún problema, su hermosa forma de sirena causaría.

Ella corrió, no recuerda cuanto, hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, que caía entre las rocas, por fin sintió un poco paz, el impulso fue dejar sus ropas y lanzarse al agua tibia, sin advertir que el cielo se oscurecía lentamente.

Día dieciocho "noche de lluvia"

La había buscado todo el día de ayer, luego de su pelea, y ya se estaba llegando la segunda noche, era normal que no quisiera verlo durante un día y tal vez había pedido otra habitación en el hotel – **Me puede decir si la señor Misty Ketchum, pidió otra habitación – **la encargada negó con la cabeza – **No señor, ni tampoco la hemos visto – **fue la escueta respuesta, tenía que encontrarla, podía haberle pasado algo.

Día diecinueve "perdida"

Despertó flotando en medio de las rocas, su forma de sirena resaltaba sus curvas y hacía crecer su cabello rojo, recordaba el día anterior, cuando decidió tirarse a nadar, mientras que las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, odiaba no haber sido la única, y se odiaba por esa maldita forma que tomaba al tocar el agua. Levantó su cabeza e intentó reconocer donde estaba, pero nada le daba indicios – **Sálvame.**

Mientras tanto unos ojos la observaban desde lejos, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos o nados.

Día veinte "profundidades"

Tercer día y ella no aparecía, la había buscado por toda la isla, en la costa, en la montaña, pero nada. Ya con la esperanza casi rota llegó a la orilla de la cascada, y ahí estaba la esperanza que necesitaba, su ropa, sus tan característicos shorts – **y si no pudo salir del agua – **se lanzó olvidando por un pequeño momento que su esposa era una literal sirena, comenzó a perder la visibilidad luego de unos metros, aun sus pulmones resistían un poco más, se sumergió más en las profundidades, no veía nada, su cuerpo de pronto fue arrastrado por un torbellino…

Día veintiuno "buscando en el pasado"

Y ahí estaban en cruce que llevaría a Misty a ciudad Celeste, y Brock con Ash a pueblo Paleta – **Bueno creo que yo iré por allá – **Dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa melancólica –**Si **– expreso con más pena el pelinegro – **Cuidate mucho Ash – **Con una sonrisa mejorando el semblante Ash no pudo callar- **Tu también Misty – **Con un eje de esperanza ella pregunto - **¿Volveré a verte? – **el fijando sus ojos - **Claro, lo juro – **el joven cocinero miró con alegría y gritó - **¡Un momento! – **Los entrenadores saltaron asustados - **¿Pero qué te pasa Brock? – **Luego de gritar, puso su cara seria y les dijo – **En realidad yo también tengo que volver a casa ahora, recibí una llamada diciendo que tengo que volver a arreglar unos asuntos y casi lo olvide - **Ash extrañado inquirió -** ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? – **Brock riendo de forma nerviosa y tocando su cabeza miro a sus amigos – **No sé, pero lo olvidé –** dijo al fin avergonzado - **¿Tal vez porque no querías irte? – **Observó la peliroja con interrogante – **tal vez – **dijo sereno – **Lo se Brock te entiendo – **La pelirroja insistió con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en su rostro, Ash por su lado observaba serio – **Bien creo que es hora de separarnos – **dijo titubeante el entrenador roca - **¿Seguro que estarás bien si mi Ash? – **Dijo ella, lista en su bicicleta – **Estaré bien – **Volvió la melancolía a la voz del Pikachu – **Adios Ash – **Dijo Brock – **Nos veremos – **Dijo Misty – **Hasta luego – **Dijo el entrenador observando la partida de sus amigos, por distintos caminos, mientras se oscurecía, el veía el sol en la distancia mientras se escondía en las montañas – **Gracias Misty – **Agachó su cabeza y escondió sus ojos bajo su gorra – **Y Brock, yo sé que sin ustedes no habría podído – **El nudo en la garganta amenazaba con explorar en lágrimas, era un momento triste para él – **Continua – **la voz era de Brock quien escucha atentamente sus palabras, mientras Misty decía – **Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo Ash – **ambos amigos esperaban, siendo cómplices de la situación – **Soy todo oídos – **Ash sorprendido gritó – **¡¿Pero no que se habían ido ya?! – **Brock tomó en sus manos y una caja y se la entregó – **Los siento, olvidé darte esto – **El joven de la gorra esperó a la explicación de su amigo – **Algo para comer, una pequeña lonchera, con cubiertos incluidos – **rieron y Misty se adelantó – **Y esto para que lo lleves contigo – **Era un pañuelo hermoso que cubría su nueva lonchera – **Misty… Amigos -** la entrenadora, envolvió el regalo – **Toma – **Le acercó el regalo de parte de ambos y él lo acepto en sus manos y desviando la mirada a punto de llorar les dijo – **Supongo que ya deben irse ¿no? – **la sirena con una última sonrisa le dijo – **Si… Cuídate – **Y Brock agregó – **Te extrañaré – **El joven e inexperto entrenador corrió rápido pensando – **Misty, Brock… Los extrañaré… - **Las lágrimas se iban con el viento.

Despertó entre nubes, lo acariciaba una sirena – ¡**Misty! – **Ella sonrió – **Si soy yo – **él la abrazó con fuerza – **Perdóname, yo no… No me pude imaginar una vida sin ti – **se besaron - **¿Dónde estamos? – **preguntó observando al unísono, las rocas y el agua – **Por más que me he secado, no he vuelto a ser yo y cuando trato de salir, hay algo en mi forma de sirena que no me permite – **ella comenzó a llorar – **Saldremos de aquí amor, tenlo por seguro – **un ruido extraño sonó en el vació y ambos se miraron riendo – **Parece que mi esposo tiene hambre – **Ash reía y el rojo en sus mejillas era notorio, su estómago no perdonaba la cena.

Día veintidós "El loco"

Ash y Misty luego de dormir en las cavernas, se dedicaron a buscar una salida, en los pasajes se notaba que alguna vez alguien habitó en ese lugar, las murallas estaban escritas con letras que con el tiempo se habían diluido – **Ash – **el joven tomó en brazos una vez más a sirena y siguió buscando una salida – **Tranquila Misty, podremos salir de esto, como siempre lo hemos hecho – **casado ya de buscar, volvieron al claro, donde ya se comenzaba a reflejar la luna en el agua, la pelirroja atraída por la luz, ingresó en el agua que se volvía cristalina – **Ash, mirá – **en el fondo de la fuente se deslumbraban escrituras, la sirena se sumergió, para intentar leer lo que ahí decía – ¡**Amor ten cuidado! – **Al emerger del fondo Misty, no podía dar crédito a su escritura – **Soy yo Ash – **El sorprendido pregunto – **Eres que – La última sirena.**

**Así es, mi querida y pequeña Sirena – **era un hombre de cabello largo y barba que bordeaba su cuello, se notaba que desde hace muchos años estaba ahí, alejado de la civilización, el joven entrenador instintivamente se puso entre el recién aparecido y su esposa - **¿Quién eres? – **Preguntó tomando una de sus poke-bolas – **Robin – **Se notaba perdido en el espacio-tiempo.

Día veintitrés "Verdades"

Las horas pasaban, los días también y aun no podían salir de aquella maldita cueva – **Recuérdame cuando salgamos de aquí, mandarle una carta bomba a Dawn – **el hombre que les había hablado, ahora se mantenía en silencio, mirando la rocas y el agua alternadamente, de pronto si más comenzó a hablar – **hace 21 años, yo era un intrépido explorador, tenía dos amigos, mis mejores amigos… Se nos ocurrió seguir la pista de una leyenda, La última sirena, para estos efectos hicimos una investigación amplia y dimos con que en esta isla, llena de bichos, se encontraba unas cavernas, con dibujos de sirenas… Viajamos aquí y fue ahí cuando mi vida terminó – **Los ojos de Robin se veían desorbitados – **Ashton, desapareció – **Misty al darse cuenta de sus palabras, temía saber cuál era el apellido de ese hombre – **Si jovencito, tu padre… él… él desapareció, lo buscamos durante días y nada, sólo encontramos su gorra – **Las palabras del viejo retumbaron en la cabeza del entrenador, recordó a su madre llorando, una encomienda café y la gorra que ocupo en su primer viaje pokemón – **Ash – **él joven solo escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo y ella lo abrazó – **fue doloroso el proceso, junto a Waterflower, seguimos nuestra búsqueda – **Ahora era Misty quien temblaba –**Y por fin, un día la encontramos, era hermosa… Su cabellos tan largo y dorado como el tuyo, estaba aquí en el mismo claro, con la luna en su cabeza, ella no dijo que así se purificaba, y que ella era la última de su especie… Yo… - **Su rostro reflejaba odio, rabia, ira, que iban en aumento - **Pero él, maldita sea… él se enamoró de esa desdichada sirena ¡Yo la quería para mí!, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él y yo… yo… Intenté llevármela, hacerla mía, fue cuando él me dio un golpe en la cabeza y cuando desperté se habían ido – **en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y miró a Misty – **Pero ahora ha vuelto y nadie evitará que la última sirena sea mía…**

**Ya! Nueva entrega ¿Qué les parece?... Muchas verdades, muchas cosas… muchas verdades, agradecida de que lean mis locuras y la buena acogida de este fics. **   
_**Saludines :3 **_

_**Atte. Anngel**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Atte Anngel_

**El secreto**

**Capítulo 4, parte 4 de 4 "Treinta días con Misty"**

Día Veintitrés "Segunda Parte"

Rápidamente el joven entrenador se tiró al agua y llevó a su adorada consigo, era la única forma de escapar de aquel lunático, esta vez el fondo parecía tan lejano, y no se reflejaban en el las letras de antes, Misty preocupada por el oxígeno del, buscaba una salida, pero de pronto todo se oscureció.

Día veinticuatro "Los Rocket"

Otro día más y la aventura parecía no acabar, habían despertado cerca de la cascada, abrazados, ella como una sirena y el abrazado – **Dime que estamos en un lugar que conozca – **el joven preguntó, sin mirar a su amante – **Veo que aún no despiertas, vamos te llevaré a la cabaña – **La sacó del agua y posó en sus brazos – **A veces pienso que soy un idiota, cada vez que te tengo, te dejo ir – **Iba divagando entre los árboles, cuando unas voces conocidas se hicieron presentes – **Prepárense para los problemas – **Ash sólo miró al cielo y rodo los ojos – **Y más vale que teman – **los miró nuevamente y paso por su lado – **ehh? – **El equipo Rocket quedó asustado – **¿Nos vas a pelear con nosotros? – **El joven continuo mudo y la pareja se fijó en lo que llevaba en los brazos – **Bobo ¿tu esposa? – **Se dio media vuelta – **Si Jessie, ahora déjenme en paz, necesito pensar y estar tranquilo – **ambos se miraron – **pero lo que llevas ahí parece un nuevo Pokemón** – El no dijo nada, solo quiso desaparecer lo antes posible – **Por favor amigos, solo por hoy déjenme en paz – **el joven entrenador siguió su camino – **Vamos bobo sólo queremos saber – **el joven resopló y se sentó en el suelo, con la chica en sus piernas, el equipo Rocket se sentó frente a él – **en palabras simples hay un viejo loco, que dice ser amigo de mi padre y del padre de Misty que quiere capturarla por su don – **miró nuevamente a la joven pelirroja y la abrazó fuerte - **¿y te podemos ayudar en algo? Bobo- **el joven se puse de pie, con ganas de seguir su camino y respondió – **No chicos muchas gracias, sólo si ven a este loco cuídense – **en su mente agradeció que aquel día ese par de locos de los Rocket quisieran ayudar, en el fondo ellos eran buenas personas, solo que su entorno los había vuelto hostiles y a veces algo tontos. El joven se despidió con la mano en alto mientras se alejaba.

Día veinticinco "Maldita Isla"

El día se iluminaba entre las arboles del bosque en aquella isla, desde su ventana vigilaba por si algún loco viniese a buscar a su peli –naranja – **Buenos días Ash – **él la miró hacía la cama y le sonrió, hubo minutos de silencio un poco incomodos, hasta que se ella se atrevió a hablar – **¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dijo aquel hombre? – **el joven entrenador se había levando con esa interrogante, pero aun no sabía cuál era la respuesta – **no – **fue la escuálida respuesta que salió de sus labios – **¿crees que podamos disfrutar un poco de nuestra luna de miel? – **Preguntó la líder de forma un poco cabizbaja, el joven que aún se mantenía en sus pensamientos respondió por inercia – **lo dudo, pero haremos lo posible – **se levantó del sillón y le ofreció la mano, ese día seria inolvidable, pero no como él pensaba.

Llegaron a orillas de la costa, un lugar donde al parecer no había insectos que molestaran a su mujer, el lugar salía de lo común en aquella isla, era una pequeña cascada que daba al mar, estaba rodeada de árboles frutales y mejor aún si podía ver a su marido sólo en traje de baño y tirado en la arena – **te había dicho que te amo – **él movió sus gafas y la miro por sobre las misma – **no creo que hoy no – **Sonrió y se recostó sobre las piernas de la mujer – **me pregunto – **el joven de cabellos negros comenzó besando las piernas de la muchacha y preguntó en voz alta - **¿Alguien arrestará si te hago el amor aquí? – **la líder estaba roja e intentaba sacarse de encima las manos de pulpo de su esposa – **Ash que nos pueden expulsar del hotel – **el joven seguía en su faena – **No me importaría dormir a la intemperie como en los viejos tiempos – **ambos sumergidos en su felicidad no se percataron que un ataque tornado se dirigía a ellos, en un dos por tres terminaron volando por aires, como acción expontanea Ash sacó de su bolsillo una poke-bola, de ella salió Charizard recibiendo en el vuelo a ambos jóvenes – **Que pudo ser eso – **la joven negó y solo se aferró al moreno.

Desde las alturas vieron una isla que se posaba cerca de la que ellos estaban, decidieron entonces ir a investigar, tenían la leve impresión que si ellos volvían a donde estaban, nuevamente serian atacados por algún fenómeno natural - **¿Y si nos quedamos aquí esta noche? – **preguntó en voz alta la joven – **Me parece genial – **ambos en un afán curioso comenzaron a recorrer la isla, dieron con un pequeño bolso, en el, se encontraban distintos artefactos, una brújula, una libreta, dos medallas de Kanto y una fotografía que Ash pudo identificar casi al instante – **Es mi madre… - **Misty miró confundida – **Eso significa que aquí podemos encontrar más de lo que buscamos – **el joven tomó la libreta y comenzó a leer.

_27 de agosto _

_Es ridículo pensar que esta vez me extralimite y llevo lejos de mi amada Delia tanto tiempo, mi hijo ya debe ser todo un hombresito de 2 años y yo malditamente perdido por esos ojos de rabia, sin querer me separé del grupo y vine a dar a esta isla, al parecer nadie atraca aquí, llevo casi una semana y nada se divisa en la costa, decidí indagar con las huellas que dejaron las sirenas… Los glifos de las cuevas hablan de una leyenda, "la última sirena", dice algo así como que fue hace mucho tiempo que ella llegó a esta isla huyendo de algo o de alguien que la buscaba, pero no llegó sola, lo hizo con su hija… Creo que es ella con la que me he topado en mi llegada aquí, una mujer con cola de pez, canta hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como mi Delia… _

La joven líder que vio el pesar en la cara de su esposo, comenzó a realizar los preparativos para la noche, pronto el cielo negro y estrellado caería sobre ellos – **Misty y si él… - **ella lo volvía a abrazar y se acurrucaban juntos frente al fuego – **Ya mañana podremos buscar y al final saber qué fue lo que pasó – **él joven dio vuelta la hoja del diario y siguió leyendo.

_30 de Agosto_

_Mi intuición me dice que jamás saldré de esta maldita isla, la esperanza de volver a ver a mi esposa e hijo, me mantiene vivo, no sé por cuanto tiempo, verdaderamente no lo sé… Lo único certero ahora, es que Delia, el único amor de mi vida, hará de Ashton el mejor hombre del mundo… "Querido hijo, si algún día lees esta carta (Que lo dudo), déjame decir que te amo, tanto como a tu madre, que eres tan importante como el oxígeno y que fui un maldito egoísta a dejarlos allá en pueblo paleta… Lo único que me consuela es que hoy tu estas bien y a salvo de toda esta porquería y de mí… Te amo hijo, te amo Delia"._

_15 de Septiembre_

_Según una cuenta estúpida del siglo lunar puedo decir que hoy estamos a 15, no me había atrevido a escribir, porque creo que con esto se acaba la esperanza de algún día volver… Tomo mi cabeza a dos manos y vuelvo a pensar lo estúpido que fui, solo rescato de esto que salve a mi hijo de mis locuras y que está con su madre… Me da vergüenza pronunciar tu nombre amor… Nunca te merecí y nunca te mereceré. _

Día veintiséis "Buscando"

Se había pasado la noche entera leyendo aquel viejo diario, Ash mantenía la esperanza de encontrar por último los restos de su padre, así que dejando un momento más a su esposa en los brazos de Morfeo, se dispuso a busca algo de comida, preparo unas frutas, y trajo agua, mientras leía la última página escrita en el diario.

_No sé qué fecha es hoy, he perdido ya hace mucho la noción del tiempo, a veces creo que ya enloquecí, porque veo a pequeños enanitos corriendo bajo mis pies, que dicen ¡Papá, papá y nuestro hermano Ash!... Mi hijo ya debe tener si no es 15… 18 años, debe ser todo un hombre y se debe haber enamorado de alguna mujer pésima en la cocina y que ama el mar… - _Ash miró a Misty y rió para sí, no se podía imaginar a su padre, pensado esas cosas cuando en la realidad estaban pasando – _mi lápiz se acaba luego de que lo cuidé al máximo, ya no tendré con que escribir, por eso Delia te dedico estas últimas palabras, perdóname por insensato, perdóname por estúpido y mal criado, perdóname por no volver nunca, para cumplir mi promesa de estar cerca… Soy un completo fracaso. _

Su mundo estaba dando un vuelco de 180°, no sabía qué diablos pensar, cuando cerca de él, sintió aroma que conocía y que por alguna extraña razón odiaba – **ese aroma… ese aroma – **Sus ojos se abrieron como plato a percatarse que poco a poco su cuerpo se iba paralizando gracias al gas que expelía un vileplum, su cuerpo calló poco a poco paralizado por el mortal ataque – **Pero qué diablos – **No pudo ver que había pasado y calló desmallado.

Día veintisiete "No tengo salida"

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, pudo ver como el hombre de la caverna tenía Misty y la acariciaba, lo más seguro es que la hubiera mojado completamente, pues era una sirena otra vez, como pudo se arrastró, para no ser escuchado por el hombre que ahora se alejaba de ellos a buscar algo, pensaba como diablos podía sacarlos de esta situación, cuando nuevamente el tipo lo ataco con gas paralizante – **Misty… no tengo más salida – **y calló nuevamente inconsciente al suelo.

Día veintiocho "Perdóname"

Abrió un ojo, para otear el horizonte, ya tenía un plan y esperaba a que Robin se alejara un poco para llevarlo a cabo, pensó que de algo había servido que tantas veces haya caído con el gas de vileplum, algo había ocasionado en él que aún mantenía una pequeña movilidad en sus brazos… Vio cómo se alejaba el hombre y rogó al cielo porque nada mala le haya hecho el tipo a su esposa, mientras lo mantenía inconsciente – **Ash no te esfuerces, por Dios… No lo hagas – **ella de alguna forma sabía lo que él estaba pensando – **Perdóname amor mío, es la única forma que veo, recuerda que te amo – **La peli-naranja reflejaba temor, no quería dejarlo solo con aquel tipo y por otro lado tenía miedo a lo que su esposo estaba pensando – **Perdóname, perdóname – **Repetía una y otra vez Ashton, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña poke-bola y la lanzó a su fiel compañera, la cara de Misty se horrorizo y luego de ella quedar encerrada en aquel artefacto, hizo aparición Robin – **¡Qué diablos haz hecho! ¡Maldito igual a tu padre!** – el hombre de la barba corrió recoger la poke-bola que ahora mantenía en su interior a Misty, pero el moreno fue más rápido en gritar – **Charizard yo te elijo, llévate esa poke-bola y liberala cuando este muy lejos – **Fue la orden antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.

Día veintinueve "Mis lágrimas"

El pokemón del moreno, voló hasta la otra isla y no se decidía a abrir la bola, cuando lo hizo salió una peli-naranja asustada y pálida, aún era una sirena – **Charizard, hay que volver… Ese hombre lo puede matar… Vamos a buscar ayuda.**

Ash una vez más despertaba con el cuerpo cortado, estaba fatal, sentía que no resistiría mucho más de tanto ser drogado por ese hombre, sentía culpa, no se perdonaba haber encerrado a Misty en una poke-bola, si porque fuera para rescatarla, sentía que era un hombre vil y que si no fuera por su egoísmo no serían así las cosas – **Mocoso estúpido, tú serás mi pasaje para tener de vuelta a la sirena – **el lloraba, sabía que solo había sido una solución parche, Misty volvería a buscarlo, con o sin ayuda. Ni siquiera podía hablar, el nivel de intoxicación por el gas paralizante de vileplum era demasiado… Creyó ver los enanitos que mencionó su padre en el diario y luego todo se volvió negro.

Despertó con la cara húmeda – **¿Misty? – **el joven entrenador no sabía lo que pasaba, hace unos momentos estaba siendo insultado por Robin y ahora, era su esposa quien lloraba sobre él – **Perdóname – **fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del moreno – **tranquilo, cuando estés mejor hablaremos de ello – **solo ella pudo notar que sus lágrimas comenzaban a curar el pésimo estado de su marido, la oficial Jenny había ayudado en el rescate e identificaron a Robin como el autor de muchos robos en la isla, así que pasaría una buena temporada en la cárcel - **¡Créanme, esa mujer es una sirena y es mía, no me alejen de ella! - ** La líder indicó que estaba loco y Jenny solo indicó que se lo llevaran.

Día treinta "Aquello que debemos ocultar"

Por fin terminaban esos tortuosos días en la isla, la noche la pasaron en vela hablando del insidente de la poke-bola, ella lo había pasado realmente mal encerrada ahí y se sentía culpable por eso – **Mi vida, no sabía que más hacer para sacarte de ahí – **ella sonrió – **Lo se Ash, sólo prométeme dos cosas – **el joven asintió y se pegó lo más que pudo a ella – **lo primero es que no volverás a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma – **el agachó su cabeza y sentado en la cama replico – **No me pidas ello, si tu vida o tu bienestar depende de ello – **Misty sabía que sería necio discutir ese tema con él, así que continuó con la siguiente promesa – **Prométeme por todo lo que me amas, que jamás me volverás a encerrar en esta cosas – **y la joven mujer puso en sus manos la poke-bola que había sido su cautiverio por algunas horas, puso su mano en la boca del joven y continuó hablando – **esta poke-bola es tuya, tienes en tus manos el poder de manejarme a tu antojo, pero te suplico mi vida, que no la ocupes nuevamente – **Ash buscó la mirada de Misty que había ido a dar a una interesante pelusa en el cobertor – **Mírame preciosa, tu condición de sirena y pokemón de batalla será nuestro gran secreto, lo debemos ocultar por tu bien y seguridad, desde el día en que me casé contigo, yo soy tu protector – **juntaron sus bocas y llegó un joven a retirar sus maletas, se besaron y luego guardaron en su memoria y en su corazón las aventuras de esos días…

Lo que no se esperaban eran las sorpresas al volver a Pueblo Paleta.

_**Espero que queden contentos con esta actualización, estaba pegadísima en la etapa del equipo Rocket y hace apenas una hora, mi musa apareció y me hizo terminar con este capítulo y con el de Ruta de Sangre… Espero poder actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente, terminar con El Árbol, No soy perfecta y Coge mi mano.**_

_**Por otro lado les agradezco los rew… Y les cuento que pronto si no es en 10 minutos… En una hora les tendré un nuevo plato de Pokemón llamado… Paradise Bar.**_

_**Cariños!**_

_**Saludines :3 **_

_**Atte. Anngel**_


End file.
